The invention relates to a training device for the therapy of--in particular, brain-damaged--patients having perception defects.
In neuropsychology there is an ever-increasing need, not only for comprehensive diagnostics, but also for suitable therapy of perception defects. This concerns especially patients who have vision defects, primarily after a stroke. It is important that many test results are interpreted as accurately as possible and that therapeutic measures are offered at an appropriate level.
The high time requirements of the diagnostics and therapy performed until now are to be considered especially critical for ordinary clinical practice. Because of frequently increased fatigue of the patients, the use of automatically operating, computer-supported devices--familiar until now--for the perimetric measurement of the visual field was considered unsuitable, especially for application with brain-damaged persons.
Also, compensatory procedures have been proposed that include, for instance, the training of saccadic eye movements in the anopic field of vision. After initial reports about successes and a subsequently failed replication, this method has no longer been pursued in the last few years.